The present invention is directed to a base assembly for use in a Little League baseball field, or the like, which base assembly of the present invention has a much longer lifespan, and is more safely secured to the ground. The prior art base assemblies for Little League baseball fields, as well as more advanced leagues, typically include a base which is provided with straps on a surface of the base, which straps are used in securing the base to the ground via four staking pins, each staking pin substantially lying adjacent to a respective side surface of the base, and passing interiorly through a projecting portion of a strap end at the respective side surface of the base. It has been, however, the problem with these prior art base assemblies, in the manner of securement to the ground below, that the driving in of the staking pin via a hammer, or the like, has, over time, caused the wearing away and breaking of the strap portion associated with the strap end by which the staking pin secures the base proper to the ground. This occurs because the hammer blows very often actually strike the strap portion itself, either alone or in addition to the enlarged head of the staking pin. Often, when the strap or straps are broken due to use, as described above, one is faced with the only option of purchasing a brand new base, since it is cost ineffective and extremely difficult to replace the straps after they have been severed or broken. Thus, even though the remainder of the base is perfectly intact, if only one portion of a strap is broken or severed, the entire base is usually rendered irreparable and discarded, necessitating the purchase of a brand new base, and the associated increased costs associated therewith.